We have to do this
by Kirinenko
Summary: Otoya y Tokiya tienen que reemplazar al amigo de Otoya en su trabajo. ¿Qué tipo de trabajo? ¿Qué pasó?


Autor Original: Kotori Yui

ID: 4797506

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ichinose-kun, Otoya-kun, dos señoritas vienen de camino… vayan a trabajar, por favor, ¡no creáis que porque sois idols famosos podéis escaquearos!"

Tokiya suspiró al escuchar la orden del hombre. Esto no le gustaba ni un poco, esta horrible idea llamada trabajo…Trabajo, ¿por qué tenía que trabajar? Es un idol, sin embargo tiene que estar aquí, en este horrible lugar y haciendo la peor cosa que pudiese imaginar, trabajar. Bueno, el lugar no era el verdadero problema ya que era un bar muy lujoso, uno de los bares más caros de la ciudad. Sin embargo, de todos los lugares en los que podía atascarse por trabajo, porqué un host club. El adolescente de pelo azulado suspiró de nuevo mientras mira a su alegre compañero de trabajo. ¿Cómo podía Ittoki sonreír mientras hace este tipo de trabajo? La mente de Ichinose recordaba todo y su ira crecía más dentro de él. _'¡Todo esto es culpa de Otoya! Makoto es su amigo, no el mío, así que, ¿por qué tengo que ayudar también?'_

Otoya Ittoki era la causa de su trabajo en los últimos tres días. Hace dos días, un amigo de Ittoki llamado Makoto había viajado al pueblo de su padre debido a la alta fiebre de su abuelo. Su familia estaba muy preocupada y le había pedido cuidarle durante unos cinco días, así que le había pedido a Otoya si podía reemplazarle en el club, y por supuesto, el chico pelirrojo aceptó sin ninguna duda. Típico de la persona de Ittoki el siempre querer ayudar a los otros antes de pensar en sí mismo. Por otra parte, también está de acuerdo en cosas antes de pensar en las consecuencias y para cuando lo hace, ya es demasiado tarde. Así que, debido a la personalidad torpe de Otoya, ambos terminaron trabajando en "Shining Rose", un club famoso de host para las chicas. Ittoki era el único que tenía que trabajar ahí, pero al ver el sensual cuerpo de Tokiya, Makoto le había suplicado por ayuda. El adolescente de pelo azulado había querido negarse, pero su personalidad orgullosa le impidió hacerlo. Incluso si era frío y su rostro nunca mostraba una sonrisa, por dentro era alguien realmente tímido que tenía dificultades para mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero sobre este trabajo…Lo odiaba… ¡Realmente lo odiaba!

"Bienvenida a Shining Rose, pequeña…" ambos tenían que hacer una reverencia y decir unas palabras de un modo de lo más cortés y hermoso a las chicas. Sin embargo, el rango de timidez de Tokiya se elevaba por la estúpida frase que tenía que decirles a las dos señoritas "dul…dul…dul…."

Ittoki empezó a reírse y le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda, diciendo "Ah, ah, Tokiya, eres demasiado tímido" las dos jóvenes se sonrojaron y sonrió mirándolas "Tienes que decir… Bienvenidas a Shining Rose, pequeñas y dulces gatitas" dicho esto, el adolescente pelirrojo se inclinó frente a cada una de las chicas y besó sus manos muy suavemente. Por supuesto, su expresión alegre se mantuvo presente. Ambas chicas se sonrojaron más y más y sonrieron viéndose muy satisfechas. Ichinose Tokiya y Otoya Ittoki eran sus elecciones. Incluso si Ichinose no hizo nada para merecer la elección del cliente.

"Así que, Tokiya-kun, ¿qué edad tienes?" preguntó la chica con el pelo marrón liso.

Tokiya la miró, sus ojos brillando y una sonrisa tan brillante que la hizo sonrojarse ligeramente "Soy joven, pero debido a su belleza…" _¡Mierda! ¡Realmente odio este trabajo!_ "Estoy seguro que soy mayor que usted"

La chica se sonrojó más fuerte y gritó bien alto debido a su vergüenza. Ichinose estaba incluso más enfadado que antes con el grito de la chica. Era cierto que ya se había adaptado a los gritos y las fans de Starish, pero esta noche no podía soportarlo.

Viendo a su amigo a punto de explotar, Otoya sonrió, cogiendo su brazo y tirando de él, dijo "¿Pueden disculparnos un segundo?" las jóvenes solamente asintieron, aun deslumbradas por su brillo y su pasión.

Ellos dieron la espalda a las chicas e Ittoki susurró "Mmm, Tokiya… ¿Puedes ser amable con ellas, por favor?"

"¿Ser amable?" gritó. El otro muchacho le hizo 'shhh' y bajó la voz "¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Estoy siendo amable, incluso le sonreí a una de ellas…"

"No, no lo eres… El propietario del host te ha estado mirando con una expresión muy cabreada. No puedes olvidar que estamos haciéndole un favor a Mako-chan, si no hacemos esto de forma adecuada, será despedido" la expresión de su rostro cambió a una alegre y añadió "Sé que eres tímido, no eres bueno mostrando tus sentimientos y sé que estás odiando este trabajo, pero a Mako-chan reaaaaalmente le gustas, y dijo que tu cuerpo es el cuerpo perfecto para un host"

Tokiya se sonrojó y preguntó, alzando la voz "¿Qué? ¿Cuándo te dijo eso?"

"¡Shh! Cuando nos pidió reemplazarle. Cuando te fuiste primero y me quedé a solas con él, fue entonces cuando me dijo eso. Estaba realmente complacido de tener a una persona extra haciendo el trabajo" el pelirrojo dejó salir un par de risas, pero viendo la expresión molesta de su amigo, se detuvo "Vamos, vamos… ¡Waah! Vamos a trabajar, el propietario está a punto de atacarnos"

Ichinose suspiró y volvió al lado de la chica del pelo liso.

La chica con el pelo rojo rizado les sonrió tímidamente a ambos y dijo "Queremos pediros algo…"

Otoya vio que Tokiya estaba molesto solamente con la pregunta, así que miró a la chica y, sonriendo, dijo "¿Qué es, dulce gatita?" _¡Waaah! ¡Esto es realmente vergonzoso! ¿Cómo pueden ellos hacer esto tan bien?_ Miró alrededor y vio unos pocos de chicos intentando 'conquistar' a sus clientes. _¡Son profesionales! ¡Tengo que conseguir hacer esto por el bien de Mako-chan!_ Incluso si había tenido una charla antes con Ichinose, estaba verdaderamente avergonzado también, pero tuvo que refrenar ese sentimiento por el bien de sus amigos.

"Mmm… ¿Pueden hacer algo por nosotras?" empezó la chica de pelo liso.

"Si…Es simple, solamente tienes que enseñarnos…"continuó la chica de pelo rizado.

"¿Podéis…?" dijo una de ellas.

"¿Podéis…podéis…?" dijo la otra con dudas.

"¿Qué diablos queréis?" dijo Tokiya enfadado, molesto por tener que esperar.

El propietario se levantó de la mesa al lado de la de ellos y al verle, Ittoki se alarmó y pisó el pie de Ichinose por debajo de la mesa "Me disculpo por mi amigo, pero es demasiado impaciente y quiere saber rápidamente lo que queréis" miró la cara del propietario, pero aún estaba furioso. Entonces, suspiró y añadió "Como disculpa, aceptaremos hacer su petición" por último, mostró una sonrisa y ambas chicas se recuperaron de la expresión de susto anterior por la voz de Tokiya.

"Espera, Otoy…" el adolescente pelirrojo le miró muy molesto y se calló.

"¿De verdad?" preguntaron las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo debido a la emoción por la noticia.

"Claro" dijo Ittoki con una suave sonrisa.

"Entonces…Tokiya-kun…" dijo la chica de pelo rizado.

"¿Puedes por favor besar a Otoya-kun?" dijo la otra chica.

"¡Hum! Un beso profundo" dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo aún más emocionadas.

¿Un beso? ¿Entre dos chicos? ¿Qué estaban pensando estas chicas? ¿Por qué pedían ese tipo de favor? Ambos chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante ese tipo de pregunta. No podían creer que estuviese ocurriéndoles. ¿Qué harían? "¿Qu…Qu…Qué estáis diciendo?" preguntó Tokiya, tartamudeando debido a la vergüenza y la sorpresa.

"Bueno, ambos son tan sexy y hermosos, que recordamos lo que una amiga nuestra dijo ayer sobre que vio a dos chicos muy guapos besándose el uno al otro. Y empezamos a pensar en esto cuando os vimos a los dos" dijo la chica del pelo rizado.

"¡Estáis locas!" les gritó Ichinose a las dos chicas, estaba muy enojado. No, estaba realmente furioso y ahora estaba arrepintiéndose totalmente de haber tomado este maldito trabajo "¡Tokiya!" dijo Otoya, intentando calmar a su amigo. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso si estaba también sorprendido por la pregunta? No podía entender las palabras de la chica, pero sabía que lo tenía que hacer… Tenía que calmar a Tokiya, o sino su amigo sería despedido.

"¡CÁLLATE, OTOYA! ¡NO VOY A HACER NADA!"

"Pero tu amigo nos lo prometió" dijo una de las chicas.

"No me importa, ¡me voy!" dijo esto mientras se daba la vuelta, pero cuando intentó alejarse, vio al propietario justamente ante él.

"No te vas a ningún lado, de lo contrario despediré a Sakurai Makoto-kun" dijo el hombre con dureza.

"¡Como si me importara!" sabía que estaba siendo frío, pero era cierto. Makoto era amigo de Otoya, no suyo, lo que ocurriese con él después del hecho no era su problema.

Ittoki escondió su expresión mirando al suelo y dijo "Yo tampoco quiero hacer esto, pero Mako-chan es mi amigo y tiene algunos problemas económicos así que acepté este trabajo. He estado nervioso y ansioso todo el tiempo, pero por el bien de Makoto, me prometí que lo haría. Nunca pensé que alguien podría pedir algo como esto…" alzó su rostro y mostró una pequeña sonrisa, pero una triste "Lo siento mucho, Tokiya. Mako-chan no es tu amigo y estás aquí ayudándole. Has hecho suficiente, quiero decir, hiciste demasiado por él. Puedes irte, se lo diré mañana"

Tokiya inmediatamente empezó a sentirse culpable al ver la triste expresión de su amigo pero, ¿qué podía hacer para ayudar a Otoya? Miró a ambas mujeres, pero ellas no mostraron ningún signo de arrepentimiento. Luego buscó al dueño, pero estaba igual, no mostraba ninguna piedad ante la explicación de Ittoki. ¿Podían ser las personas verdaderamente tan crueles? Si lo eran, él no era así, se dirigió hacia el adolescente de pelo rojo, arrinconándole contra la pared tras él y escondiendo su expresión con los mechones azulados de su pelo, dijo:

"Lo haré, pero… tengo un requisito"

El adolescente pelirrojo no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. Entonces, cuando ordenó las palabras de Tokiya dentro de su cabeza, se sonrojó furiosamente. _¿V-Va a be-besarme?_ Pensó. Entonces, recordó la petición de las dos chicas y se sonrojó mucho más _'¡Hum! ¡Un beso profundo!'_.

"¿Qué pasa, Tokiya-kun?" preguntó la chica de pelo liso.

"Nos besaremos durante treinta segundos, después de esto se irán y…Señor propietario, no despedirá a Sakurai Makoto-kun" el propietario y las chicas se quedaron durante un breve momento en silencio y estuvieron de acuerdo con el adolescente.

"Tokiya-kun, Otoya-kun, ya he puesto el cronómetro en mi móvil, por si quieres quedarte con él y cuando el tiempo se acabe, puedes pararlo" dijo la chica de pelo rizado, bromeando.

Ichinose cogió el teléfono de la chica, sin mirarle directamente, y estaba ya para empezar cuando Ittoki preguntó "¡Esp-Espera! ¡Tokiya! ¿Qué estás haciendo? No tienes que hacer esto, está bien, hiciste suficiente"

"Si, lo hice pero…" miró a su amigo y estaba también sonrojado "Tenemos que hacer esto por Makoto-kun"

Otoya no podía parpadear pero se las arregló para decir "Ellas quieren un… un beso… beso… quieren un beso profundo y… ambos somos… hombres, además de que Haru-chan es…"

"¿Crees que no sé eso?" dijo Tokiya muy molesto con el nombre de Nanami. Ya sabía lo que el adolescente pelirrojo estaba a punto de decir sobre su compositora, pero su orgullo en ese momento era más grande que su amor por Haruka.

"Entonces, tenemos que parar. ¡Con esto hiciste suficiente! Muchísimas gracias, si le explico todo a Mako-chan…" el adolescente más alto presionó el botón del móvil y el tiempo empezó a disminuir. Otoya estaba todavía acabando su frase cuando fue interrumpido por los cálidos labios de Tokiya "….Sé que – mmm… ¿Mmm?"

Sus ojos rojos se abrieron de sorpresa ante el repentino beso. "¿Mmm?" intentó con todas sus fuerzas detener a su amigo. Golpeó su pecho con sus puños, intentando apartarse, pero todo lo que había tras él era la pared y no podía hacer nada, así que hizo algunos sonidos con su boca. Creía que Ichinose detendría el beso con eso, pero Tokiya se las arregló para parar los sonidos de protesta al introducir su lengua dentro de la boca contraria.

 _Su… ¿Esta es su len-lengua?_

En un segundo estaba golpeando el pecho de su amigo, pero al siguiente estaba rindiéndose ante todas las sensaciones.

Su corazón estaba latiendo tanto que estaba asustado de que pudiese perder la conciencia, sus ojos rojos abiertos fueron rápidamente cerrados y sus manos se deslizaron sobre el cuerpo de Tokiya hasta llegar a los hombros para apoyarlas ahí. El adolescente más alto se sentía exactamente igual. Su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su mano libre del teléfono móvil, que primeramente estaba apoyada en el hombro de Otoya, se deslizó hasta su cintura, acercándolo más a su cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía ser posible…que sus cuerpos estuviesen reaccionando ante aquel beso? Un beso entre dos chicos. Era cierto que se sentía muy… ¿bien? Antes no sabrían lo que decir, quizás se reirían ante la pregunta pero, ¿ahora? Ahora estaban seguros acerca de la respuesta. Un beso entre dos hermosos chicos se sentía tan bien que podría hacer que te derritieses. Estaban derritiéndose. Otoya estaba derritiéndose por la suavidad, la amabilidad y la calidez de Tokiya en el interior de su boca. Estaba dejándole completamente descontrolado y loco, siempre moviéndose y moviéndose sin parar, pero se sentía mejor cuando sus lenguas luchaban la una contra la otra. En el cuerpo de Ittoki el deseo estaba creciendo siempre rodeado de sensaciones estáticas similares a descargas eléctricas.

Tokiya estaba derritiéndose debido al sabor, aroma y cuerpo de Otoya. Su lengua era dulce y cálida, su olor era también dulce y exótico como a frutas con un ligero toque mentolado y su cuerpo…su cuerpo era fuerte pero frágil al mismo tiempo. Era alto pero no tanto como Ichinose, sus músculos estaban bien formados pero los del chico de pelo azulado eran más perfectos que los de Otoya. Era como si el cuerpo de Ittoki estuviese hecho para encajar con el de Ichinose. Algo completamente inexplicable, pero comprensible para aquellos que viesen ese beso perfecto entre los dos. Ambos podían sentir sus latidos y los del otro a través de sus cuerpos. Eran tan rápidos, que casi podían escuchar el famoso, fuerte y rápido sonido del _**'thump thump thump thump thump…'**_.

Tokiya abrió sus ojos para ver el rostro de Otoya, pero de repente miró hacia la pantalla del móvil y vio los últimos segundos mientras hacía la cuenta mental a la par que pensaba _'4… ¿Por qué me siento de este modo? 3… Esto es algo completamente nuevo. 2… No quiero parar. 1… ¡Quiero sentir más! ¡0!'_

Tokiya cerró los ojos de nuevo durante una fracción de segundo para saborear un poco más el sabor de Otoya y cuando sus labios se separaron, se miraron el uno al otro a los ojos con incredulidad y pensaron con un profundo sonrojo en su rostro _'Tenemos que hacer esto… ¡otra vez!'_


End file.
